powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Loneliness Embodiment
The ability to become the embodiment of loneliness. Variation of Isolation, Emotional Energy Manipulation and Emotion Embodiment. Opposite to Friendship Embodiment. Also Called * Isolation Embodiment * Loneliness Incarnate * Solitude Embodiment * The Lone Wolf * The Loner Capabilities The user becomes the living embodiment of loneliness and gain the ability to become strong by being alone. To care only for oneself, to love only oneself, to be alone with no one to weigh one down, no emotional ties. If the user wishes then the user can create lesser beings from himself to satisfy the isolation; this technically does not count as friendship, as the beings are extensions of the user. Loners technically believe that without companions to acknowledge them, the only way to affirm their existence is to protect their lives at all cost, granting a strong will of survival and existentialism. To ensure that they will not lose their one solid evidence that they ever came to be, solitude empowers them to ensure their own existence will not fade to black. If the loneliness was induced by the loss of a loved one at the hands of an enemy, it can grant power in the form of hatred and revenge. Applications * Apathy * Divided Mind * Isolation * Loneliness Empowerment * Melancholy Manipulation * Nostalgia Inducement * Pride Embodiment * Reality Departure * Sadness Inducement * Shifting * Social Repulsion * Supernatural Self-Preservation * Ultimate Intangibility Associations * Causality Immunity * Death Aspect Manifestation * Dimensional Independence * Emotional Energy Manipulation * Freedom * Immutability * Independent Growing Booster * Madness Aspect Manifestation * Negative Energy Manifestation * Omnilock * Will Empowerment Limitations * The user becomes weakened if the user develops bonds or friendships. * May be vulnerable to Friendship Embodiment. Known Users Quotes * "Relationship with other people? I don't need that "power"! My power is simply an extreme power where no one is accepted!" — Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) * "Kanda, one last thing. Don't harbor any feelings for Code:Breakers. They will only leave you behind." — Hitomi (Code:Breaker) * "If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world." — Zeref (Fairy Tail) * "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore." — Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * "Don't you think it's too big a burden for people like us to get close to people?" — Masato (Mermaid Saga) * "I came to the conclusion that I would love only myself and fight for only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more a splendid universe than this one... My existence will not vanish." — Gaara to Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) * "You have no siblings or parents. How could you understand anything about me?! You've been on your own since the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about me? Having that bond is what makes it painful! And how could you know what it feels like to lose that bond?!" — Sasuke Uchiha to Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * "Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why? Cannibalism. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful... of me" — Kisame Hoshigaki to Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * "I can't lose to a bunch of sappy fools and their friendship crap!" — Tokagero (Shaman King) Gallery File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) becomes a complete loner after feeling rejected by his childhood friend Megumi, and attempts to kill everyone else on Earth so he will be the only one to live. File:Sōsuke_Aizen's_Loneliness.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) was born more powerful than most others, and became lonely when he could not find anyone as powerful as he is to understand him. He subconsciously desired to become an ordinary Soul Reaper, so he could find his equals. File:Koga's_Illusion_Power.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) suffered a mental breakdown after being framed by those jealous of his power, and believes that everyone is his enemy. To this end, he relies only on himself, rejecting absolutely everyone else. Ōko Yushima.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) despises concepts of being with others, believing it to be a form of weakness and insult, and takes great pride of his own solitude and independence. File:Beelzebub_Complete.jpg|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) is misanthropic and nihilistic, due to traumatic sights of human avarice he witnessed in December 32nd, and refuses to get close to anyone even after being shown kindness by the individuals. File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (Earthbound 2) desires to be isolated from everyone who does not like him, and in the end sealed himself in the Absolutely Safe Capsule, immortally living in eternal solitude — he is truly a poem in himself. File:Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) has wished to be alone, otherwise, due to his uncontrollable powers, he would kill anyone who comes near him. File:Voldemort_Parceltongue.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) was brought up by a loveless union of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr., via an act of coercion, thus he is a symbol of solitude (mainly his inability to understand human attachments), as there are little more prejudicial ways of entering the world. File:Mermaid_Saga_Masato.png|Masato (Mermaid Saga) is a fearsome immortal who lived 800 years of solitude, apathetically ignoring any ill effects of his attempt to create an immortal companion and having forsaken care for companionship from mortals. Gaara's Existence.gif|Gaara (Naruto) File:Indra's_Loneliness.png|Proud and independent, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) recognize his own talent and believe power alone is the key to peace, walking the path of hatred alone. He represents the loneliness of the Uchiha Clan, and his reincarnations (Madara and Sasuke) would be the same lonely person as he was. Nadalia Bride of Ash.jpg|Nadalia, Bride of Ash (Dark Souls II) is the fragment of Manus' soul that represents his loneliness. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers